


All These Friends and Lovers, No One Compares with You.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, but not lovers...yet, fake boyfriends, friends - Freeform, ian and mickey are friends, mickey's getting picked on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes a bet with his friend that he can keep a relationship for longer than a month. Ian decides to kill two birds with one stone by helping out his friend Mickey with his relationship troubles in exchange for fake dating him so he can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Friends and Lovers, No One Compares with You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> Prompt: ‘I’m not really set long term relationships, and this friend of mine said I wouldn’t be able to do date someone for a month, and I know you don’t date anyone because you’re an antisocial, so we should fake date to prove him wrong and get people off your back, yeah? ’ au
> 
>  
> 
> For my boo :)) <3

_If you just realize what I just realized,_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other,_  
_And we'll never find another._  
_Just realize what I just realized._  
_We'd never have to wonder if_  
_We missed out on each other now._

* * *

 

“Ha man get out of here. You wouldn’t last a week.”

“Fuck you, man. I can do long term relationships,” Ian says turning away from his friend, Trent.

Trent laughs. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge?” Ian asks, turning back around to face him.

“Yeah. I bet you 50 bucks you can make a relationship last past a fucking month.”

“Alright,” Ian says brushing off his hands, “50 bucks.” He holds out his hand for a shake.

Trent laughs and accepts Ian’s handshake. “Can’t wait till I get your money. Mmm maybe I’ll see that Deerhunter show.”

“Fuck you. I’m gonna use the 50 bucks you give me to see the Weekend. Maybe I’ll even take my boyfriend.”

“Yeah we’ll see about that.” Trent leaves Ian with a smile like he already won.

Ian rolls his eyes. He looks around.

Great now he has to find someone who would actually date or “date” him for a month.

His eyes come across Mickey and he thinks for a minute. They were friends and always got along pretty well, surprising since Mickey barely talked to anyone. Maybe there’s something there.

Ian shrugs and makes his way over to him, noticing when a group of other guys seem to beat him to it.

“Oh come on, Milkovich. When you gonna get yourself some pussy. Ain’t your hand getting tired?” This asshole known as Richard says to Mickey, giving a masturbation motion as his friends laugh.

“You know your cock can chafe from too much hand action?” Richard continues.

“And why are you so concerned about my cock, Dick?” Mickey says, looking Richard up and down, eyes dark.

Richard’s friends step back. Richard is left opening and closing his mouth trying to think of a comeback as Ian approaches.

“Hey, Dick!” Ian says.

“It’s Rick,” the asshole tires to correct Ian.

Ian stands by Mickey and crosses his arms. “Nah. It’s Dick.”

Mickey grins and raises his eyebrow at Richard and his posse, like a challenge to keep going.

Richard looks between them, not really wanting a beat down from a Gallagher _and_ a Milkovich.

Richard holds his hands up in mock surrender. “We got somewhere to go anyway.”

“Yeah I’m _sure_ you do.” Mickey says back, watching as Richard leaves.

Mickey shakes his head and lets his shoulder fall, guard no longer up.

“Fuckin assholes,” He mutters.

He sits back down and Ian sits with him. “You look like you wanna ask me something.” Mickey says to him after a little while.

“Yeah well,” Ian breathes in. “Say I maybe had a way to help with assholes being on your back.”

“Uhuh?”

“And it might help me...”

“Help you?”

“Yeah. I mean…kinda”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah…”Ian waits, trying to think of a way to say what he wants to.

“Will you just fuckin say it I’m not a fuckin’ psychic.” Mickey spits out, impatient.

“Right well you’d be helping me and I’d help you…by you helping me.”

“Not being any clearer. How would I help you?”

“My reputation.”

“Your reputation?” Mickey chuckles. “As what?”

“Apparently it’s known I don’t really do…relationships.”

“Oh I’m aware.”

Ian groans. “Fuck. It is a thing?”

Mickey shrugs. “Hey, man. You’re a slut. So what? Be proud of your sluttyness,” He encourages his friend.

Ian puts his hand over his eyes in frustration. “Man, I’d like a long term relationship. Honestly. It’s just so hard. Guys fucking suck.”

Mickey laughs again. “Yeah well maybe it’s cause you choose the wrong fucking guys.”

Ian nods in agreement remembering the last dude he fucked.

“So what’s this have to do with me?” Mickey asks.

“Right. So uhh…I might’ve made a bet with my friend, Trent. Saying I could stay with a guy for a month.”

“A month? Ha why don’t’ you pay him now. Save yourself some trouble.”

“Fuck you too.” Ian laughs to himself. “You’re really not making this any easier.”

“Maybe if you get to the fucking point. I still don’t know where I come in.”

“You would…maybe date me?” Ian looks up, shyly.

Mickey starts cracking up like it’s the funniest shit he’s heard. He stops when Ian doesn’t laugh with him.  “You’re not kidding?”

Ian shakes his head. “I don’t mean for real date…obviously. Just. Fake it.”

“Fake it?”

“Yeah. I can win the bet and you and your antisocial ass can get people off your back.”

“Hmm,” Mickey thinks. “Still don’t see what’s in it for me.”

“Oh come on, Mickey. Please.”

Mickey sighs and bites his nail. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Ian chuckles, always making it difficult. He grabs Mickey’s hand, who’s nails Mickey was biting on. He holds on to it to Mickey’s surprise and weird look.

“Mickey Milkovich,” Ian starts. “Will you fake date me?”

Mickey tries to hold back a smile. “Fine, asshole. I’ll fake date you.”

Ian grins and stands up in celebration. He kisses Mickey’s forehead.

“Hey, hey. None of that. We haven’t been on our first date yet.”

Ian rolls his eyes. “Ah, Jesus.”

“Hey you asked me. I never told you it’d be easy.”

Ian laughs as he walks off.

“Hey wait when’s our date?” Mickey yells back.

Ian turns around, walking backwards. “I’ll call you.” He winks as he turns back around.

 

And that’s how this shit started.

What was supposed to be an innocent deal of Ian winning a bet and Mickey not being labeled as a loner turned into something much more.

Ian’s not really sure when exactly “faking” started to feel more real and less forced. It was probably around their 5th date when Ian looked across the table after he told some funny story about one of his siblings and looked, really looked at Mickey’s smile, how his eyes light up like a summer’s sky. Or maybe it was that time he was sick on whatever seafood he had the day before, that he’d never eat again, and Mickey didn’t leave his side till he could hold something down. Or maybe, maybe he just always was in love with him and didn’t realize it.

Mickey on the other hand knew for sure he loved Ian. Had for as long as he could remember. It’s why he agreed to the stupid deal anyways, cause if he was being honest on his end it wasn’t exactly a fair one, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend he was faking it.

It’s almost a day till their month “anniversary”, till Ian wins the bet and they can get on with their lives. Mickey could get on crushing on his best friend and Ian could get on fucking other dudes.

“Hey, Mick!” Ian says approaching his “fake” boyfriend. He gives him a soft kiss, since they were in public an all.

“Hey,” Mickey says back.

“Sooo,” Ian says quietly. “Only one more day and we’re free.” He jokes.

“Yeah. You sure it’s exactly a month?”

“Yup. Countdown officially started when I asked you out.”

“And you know this for sure?”

“Yeah. Trent checks in every now and then to see if he’s still losing. Shit I think he’s the one that started the countdown.”

“Mhmm,” Mickey bites his lip.

“Why?”

“Nothin’. Just want to make sure you’re right. Didn’t want to do this shit for nothing.”

“Yeah.” Ians says. He looks at Mickey, noticing how uneasy he seemed suddenly. “Something wrong?”

Mickey looks up at Ian then looks away quickly, shaking his head. “Nah.”

“Mickey…”

Mickey swallows hard and sucks on his bottom lip. He looks up, timidly. He breathes in. “I guess I should just fucking tell you. Not like it’s gonna matter in a day.”

Ian’s heartbeat quickens, suddenly nervous.

“Look I know we’re faking it and shit but I…”

“You what?”

“I don’t know if I was.” Mickey looks down. “Shit I know I wasn’t.”

“What’re you saying?”

“I fuckin care about you and shit.” Mickey scratches his head, uneasy. “If I could have things my way for once we’d…we wouldn’t be in a _fake_ relationship.”

Ian moves in his chair, not believing what Mickey was confessing.

“I think I love you or something. I don’t know.”

Ian looks at Mickey, speaking softly and anxiously but genuine and he can’t hold it in anymore. He’s happy, shit he’s giddy cause he finally likes a guy who likes him back longer enough to stick around. And he wasn’t the only one NOT faking. It was real to him too.

But he just.starts.laughing. He doesn’t know why but his mind told him laughter was the way to deal with it, to confess as well.

“Are you fuckin… _laughing at me?”_ Mickey says, angry now.

“No, no.”

“You’re fucking laughing at me. You piece of shit.”

Mickey stands to get up.

“Mickey, no, wait.” Ian gets up with him.

Mickey turns away to leave but Ian grabs his hand and Mickey turns around, though really not wanting to.

“I’m not laughing at you I’m just…”

Mickey stares at him, trying to hide his hurt feelings.

“I’m happy.” Ian finishes.

Mickey’s face contorts in confusion.

“What?”

“I’m happy. I’m so fucking happy.” He leans down and kisses Mickey. Slowly. Passionately.

And it’s real.

It’s real for the both of them.

 

 

Trent pays up the next day. And Ian buys a ticket to the concert he wanted. He takes Mickey with the winnings. It’s their first official _official_ date as an _actual_ couple.


End file.
